I'll Always Love You
by Awesomenessest-girl
Summary: Alex and Nate have hard times,but she still loves him.Theres always going to be bumps along the road,NALEX.Originally from MidnightLove07
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys I just read this from someone else and I completely loved

**Hey you guys I just read this from someone else and I completely loved.But sadly it was just a one shot. . . so I asked the writer if I could continue if and they said yes.So here ya go.**

**Thank you MidnightLove07.**

Alex turned spun around to see who the faint voice belonged to, but only found the cold air screaming. As Alex Russo began to walk again, a memory that did not wanted to be remembered came back to her mind.

_"I lo-" he started, but was cut off by his mom. "Nate, sweety! Let's go." he sighed. "Bye Nate.." Alex whispered, holding in tears. "See you soon?" Nate asked, even though he knew that they would, until he found Alex shaking her head. "No.." she said, and left a heartbroken Nate._

Alex sighed and entered her apartment. She was 13 then, and didn't know what do. It's been 3 years since her and Nate had that last conversation. _Why did I run away?_ she thought to herself. Everyday or so, she remembers that one day and starts to cry. But it was different today; there was no tears.

_NateIsOffTheChain: Alex!?_

_NateIsOffTheChain: Alex, are you there?_

_NateIsOffTheChain: Plz don't be mad at me!_

_His messages just continued. She finally chose to log off, once again, leaving Nate heartbroken._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Alex checked her phone: 2 new messages. The first one had read:_

_Alex, I knw ur mad, but pls speak 2 me?_

_Second one read:_

_imy :( msg bck?_

Russo had received that message about a year ago, but never had the guts to delete it. She took out her cellphone and scrolled down her contacts lists until Nate's name appeared. She hit call and listened to how many times it rang. _Please get voicemal._

_"Hello?" _the voice on the other line said.

Alex froze and Nate looked at his phone. _"Alex!?"_

She had hung up.

Her phone started ringing. _Nate._ She pressed decline and decided to go for a walk.

**An Hour Later The Park..**

"Nate?" Alex gasped as she turned around. "What are you doing here?" He arched an eyebrow, "Are you not excited to see me?" Her face flushed, "No.. It's just that.. You're supposed to be in California.. Or on tour, or hanging out with Shane and Jason or Hannah and Mitchie.. " she continued to list places and people that she thought he would be with at, and was certainly caught off guard when his lips crashed into hers. She gasped, and he took this as an opportunity to shove his tongue into hers. Alex was about to push him away, but instead, tripped over branch that had fallen off a tree. "Is it possible that you're more beautiful than before?" Nate, who was now on top of Alex, questioned. Tears were brimming into Alex's eyes. "What's wrong?" Nate wondered aloud. "You're not supposed to be here" Alex pushed him off and ran away. _Why do I always do this?_

**Ok so this chapter was written by MidnightLove07 thanks for reading.Please submit reviews for more chapters .Atleast 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys,thanks for the nice reviews

**Hey you guys,thanks for the nice reviews.I think I got like 3 or 4 reveiws. so for that I will write 2 chapters right now.Oh and ppooolllllease check out my new story'Screwed'.**

**Thanks for reading,thanks MidnightLove07!Oh im kinda stuck I don't know what to write for this chapter because im still uncovering more pieces of the story.I've read it over 4 times now.So hope its not to bad.**

_Alex pov_

I was in my room on the computer looking for any messages nate left..

_You've Got Mail!_

I clicked mail and waited for the new screen to pop open..Online:NateIsOffTheChain

Oh great..I thought.I clicked unread messages and there were like 20 of them

NateIsOffTheChain:Alex,Im sry

NateIsOffTheChain:R u there?

NateIsOffTheChain:plz talk to me

NateIsOffTheChain:is something wrong w/ u?

NateIsOffTheChain:Alex,come o-

Right when I reading that one a message popped open.

NateIsOffTheChain:Alex I knw ur there,plz talk 2 me.

xCrazedConversex:Theres nothing 2 talk about nate.

NateIsOffTheChain:wat do u mean,theres no-

I signed off..if hurt to much just to even im him.I didn't want the same thing to happen again..

_Flashback…_

_Ding_

_Dong!_

_I was in the front of Nate's house,Mrs.grey just answered the door._

"_Hi,Mrs.G"I said._

"_Hi,alex,Nates in his room."She said opening the door letting me in._

"_Ok thanks"I said walking straight to the stairs._

_I walked up the stairs ,turned left ,to nate's door.I knocked."Nate?"I asked._

_He said nothing..I opened the door,to see Nate making out with non-other Miley Stewart…_

"…"_I just stood there,I watched them eat eachother's faces out…my heart had just broken into tiny little pieces of dirt._

_Nate was still making out with her…"Alex!"Nate said._

"_How Could You Do This Nate!"I yelled._

_Miley looked up with a swollen eye like someone had punched her in the face._

_I ran out the door down the stairs and outside.Nate followed me._

"_ME!How could YOU do this!You said you'd be fine with me hanging out with Miley!She came over 5 minutes ago like this saying you punched her!"Nate screamed to me._

"…_."I just stood there not believing my ears._

"_Alex,I Hate You!"He yelled to me._

"_BUT WHY!I STILL LOVE YOU!ITS not true.."I said my voice getting week.._

_End Flashback…_

I was now covered in my ears …just sitting there..staring blank into the computer…It had been 3 years since that had happened….I just couldn't take it..I'd been through a lot of things since then…My heart was still broken…

**Hey sorry to end it so short…it just seemed like that.So next chapter should be up in about ..10 15 minutes..That's going to tell ya what happened to her and more hurtful memories.Atleast 3 reveiws .**

**Oh and please read my other story Screwed oh and might be awhile till I update because now im failing Science and they said no computer for me. But who said I would listen?MUAAHHAHAHA!!3 REVEIWS PLZ!!**


	3. Phone calls,Spying,&Flashbacks

Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever something really extremely bad happened yesterday

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in forever something really extremely bad happened Sunday.(.And plus my internet was down and I was grounded so….Enjoy sorry if its kinda rough because its been awhile since I've updated.**

**ENJOY.**

RECAP: I was now covered in my tears …just sitting there..staring blank into the computer…It had been 3 years since that had happened….I just couldn't take it..I'd been through a lot of things since then…My heart was still broken

…..

I went to my bed and lied there for what it seems hours when it was only like 15 movement until..

_Beep Beep!_

I know what your not a car its my phone.I turned over got my phone and click the –back- button to unlock my cell.

_1 message from Nate_

Oh great…

**HAHAHA!THAT RYHMED!lol im stupid back to story!**

Nate:

_Alex,I just don't understand you..alots passed by from the past has changed.I'm not dating miley,or anyone,my brothers career has gone far,we moved 7 times,alex I just don't get you but I need to talk to you,Im getting another ur window plz…_

_Sent:8:43_

It was now 8:44,I got off my bed walked over to my window and opened was a note.

Nates number:915-437-2942-95063

Whoa,that's long..but area code?915?That's my area code…ok…

I texted nate.

_What r u trying to say?-Alex_

**Wut do you mean?-nate**

_U should no,the area code.-alex_

**O,I didn't think u'd notice-nate**

_R u trying to say im dumb?and why were u here yesterday ,in the park?!?_

**Uhhhhhh**

_Watevr nate im through with u_

With that I stopped texted him for the rest of the it was pretty easy cuz the day was pretty much already over.

I just went back to laying on my bed because I was remembering the memories that I hated….

_FLASHBACK_

_Me and Nate were on a date we were just eating our salads._

"_I'll be right back Alex"He said._

"_Ok,don't be to long,I'll miss you.."I said._

"_Ok he said"He walked over to the restrooms being followed my a waiter._

_I just sat there for about 10 minutes..No one else was in the bathroom because I watched every single person walk out._

_It was only Nate and the waiter.I walked over to the Men's Restroom and knocked on the door._

"_Umm Nate"?I asked._

_No one I could hear something hitting kind of weird…_

_I checked to see if no one was looking,all clear,I walked in to see …_

_Nate and Miley basically molesting eachother in the bathroom stall._

_I was terrified,they both had puridy rings,they both were only 13,and me and nate were on a date together!_

_I stood there gasping…but it seemed like they were about to faint because they needed and Nate both put there heads up smiling staring,but Miley noticed me and kept looking at me._

"_What's wrong baby?"Nate said to Miley._

_She said nothing so Nate turned around seeing me crying._

"_Alex…."He said quietly._

"_Save it."I said walking out of the bathroom out of the restaurant._

_END FLASHBACK._

Nate has cheated on me for like 20 me about 6 times for the same person as always…Miley I just kept letting him break my heart..I have no idea what I saw in now even worse for me..he's moving here.

After I lost focus I fell asleep,my phone was on vibarate but apparently someone was watching me..

**Nate POV**

I stayed at my computer moniter's that I had just installed,there were 5 screens.

I needed Alex.I loved her…If only she knew what really had happened..

_FLASHBACK_

_I was on a date with Alex_

"_I'll be right back Alex"I said_

"_Ok,don't be to long,I'll miss you.."Alex said._

"_Ok he said"I walked over to the restrooms being followed a waiter._

"_Uhhh hi"I said_

_The waiter took off the hat and mustache appearing to be …_

"_Miley?What are you doing here?I'm done with you,I'm dating Alex"I said._

"_Nate…I want you back.I now know that breaking up with you was a mistake."Miley begged._

"_NO,I already told you Im with Alex,she's way better to me,then you ever were or would be"I said._

"_Well,Nate think of it this way if you don't get with me,I'll go out there and shoot alex."Miley said pulling out a gun where she held the straws_

"_Ok..what do you want me to do."_

"_Stall."She said,_

"_What?"I asked seeing her walk into the toilet stall._

"_Come here."She said._

_I walked over to her in front of pulled me in starting to kiss me,I couldn't pull away or something bad would happen to alex."From now on when I'm around you you act like we're dating,even in front of what's her ?"She said_

"_Whatever…"I said annoyed._

_She started to pull down her fake uniform pants."Umm What are you doing?"I asked._

"_Its time for your seduction"She said evilly._

"_Uhhhh,Miley,I'm only 13!And so are you!"I said_

"_Awww…is it my Natey Watey's first time?"She said babyish._

"_YES!GOD MILEY YOUR ONLY 13!AND I'M NOT YOURS!"I yelled._

"_So?"She said pulling down my pants._

_I couldn't pull or move away,I loved Alex,I didn't want anything to happen._

_She continued pulling down my pants,followed by my she pulled down her Thong?She took off her shirt and bra,then took my shirt off basically molesting me._

_I couldn't was so wrong in many ways,but it felt so was about 5 minutes later when we needed to breath for air before we fainted._

_We both looked up,I had a smile on my face but was seemed a little distracted looking at something._

"_What's wrong baby?"I asked._

_Miley said nothing still staring._

_I turned around and saw Alex crying watching us._

"_Alex…"I said._

"_Save it."She said walking out._

_END FLASHBACK._

"I wonder how long she was standing there…."I wondered out loud.

"You wonder how long who was standing where?"Shane asked .

I quickly click the minimize button so he could not see the moniters of Alex.

"What?"I asked.

"SHANE!"Mom called."WHY IS THERE A SOCK IN THE SOUP!.

"Uh oh!Gotta Go!Nevermind bro!"Shane said running down stairs.

"Fhpppuuu,Close one."I said opening the pages back up.

**SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT FOREVER!AND that I finished the chap I have to update all my other storys,its 8:11 and I get kicked off at 9.!LUVE U PPL WHO REVIEW I LOVE YOUR NICE REVEIWS!**


	4. Showing some nice

**Ok here sorry for the wait but I posted this chapter a while ago but I read it over and didn't really like it so here is the fixed version!!**

**But wait I want to write better because sometimes Im a little more hyper...But right now im calm because Im listening to If I were a boy by uhhh beyonce thats it,so again here you go but I am looking for a co-writer!!Just for some help and stuff you know?THANKS!**

Alex POV

I was at home it was almost 2 pm,I had this sudden erge to cry but then again be happy because Nate was moving here..I can't help it,maybe I DO want to go out with Nate again..but wait I still like Dean....right now we have sort of a thing ,I mean we're not going out but still I'm pretty sure that he likes me back.

"God I need to stop talking to my self!"I said out loud.

"Yeah,you and dad have the same problem.."Justin said getting some juice out of the frige.

"Oh shut up Justin,just because I talk to myself doesn't mean that I'm like dad,besides you probably talk to yourself I mean look at you,You hang out with geeks.I should feel sorry for you...but I don't."I said

"Whatever...."Justin said annoyed.

"Justin just...ughh!!!"I said.

"What's wrong?"He asked.

"Just...I'm having Nate problems."I said sadly.

"What do you mean?Is he moving here!He's the coolest guy ever!Except when he beats me at video games.."Justin said,

"JUSTIN!FOCUS!Well he is moving here but,he gave me his number probably expecting to call him but he shouldn't count on it.."I replied.

"OH COOL CAN YOU GIVE ME HIS NUMBER!"Justin asked excited.

"Justin...theres something I have to tell you.."I said.

"What?"He asked concerned..

"YOUR A RETARD!"I yelled at him.

"This is important Justin I don't know If I can handle him moving here...I mean he cheated on me a lot of times with that girl."

"Alex,I know that he loves you just like you still love him,Im sure he doesn't mean to hurt miley probably know that she likes Nate and has hated you ever since you went out with her ex chill Alex,you have NOTHING to worry said assuring me smiling.

"Thanks Justin you really know how to cheer someone up"I said walking up stairs.

"well pppt hee huhhhhhh"Justin said.

_Upstairs.._

Maybe Justin is right.I mean if Nate said he isn't dating anyone maybe I should give him a chance..but only one and if he blows it then thats it...

**Ohhhhh how nice of just hope Nate doesn't screw this up :p Do you guys think I showed sensitivity in this and maybe a little tinsy winsy funny?Sensitivity-yes Funny -no well please reveiw when you get a chance they mean a lot to you guys.**


	5. The Last Chance

Update finally.

--Alex Point of View

I went into my room, locked the door and sat in my computer chair. I scrolled down where it said _Online _on my yahoo messenger. Underneath where it said Finkle-Twinkle, lied the user name of my night mares.. _NateIsOffTheChain_. I had a sudden urge to right click it and delete is as soon as possible but I remembered what Justin and I had just talked about. Double clicking his name while the messaging box popped up I though,_ Am I really going to give him a chance?_ I had to, it was the least I could do. Even things always ended badly between us this will be our last chance to make things work, and if they don't.. we're not meant to be.

Slowly, and unwillingly I typed in:_ Nate, I'm going to give you a single chance to make it up. If things don't work out it's goodbye, forever. _

_The beginning of my personal hell starts as soon as I click enter ,_I thought. With my last thought, I moved the mouse left and held down the left button. I released it and turned away.

Nate Point of View

Sitting in my room , staring into space I thought of all the good and fun times me and Alex had together .Like in the 6th grade when we went to the spring carnival..

"_Nate,no."12 year old Alex whined to her boyfriend._

" _Aw…Come on, its not that high!" He pointed up to the ferris wheel ._

"_I cant do it! You cant make me!", She screamed running away._

_Nate chased her ,easily catching up to her , picking her up, holding her over his shoulder. She screamed and continuously yelled "Rape!", trying to get peoples attention so he would let her go._

"_It's not working", He replied to her many times as the yelling continued._

_Soon enough they were at the front of the line ,there was no turning back now." Together or Separate?" The ticket man asked._

"_Separate" Nate said teasing Alex" Just kidding, Together please."_

_They climbed on in ,Alex gripping his hand tight as they were gently hired up and up until everyone looked like ants. There was a wreckage of sounds coming from the bottom, they looked over._

"_We're having trouble with the engine !"The man yelled up," You'll be down in 'bout 15 to 20 minutes!"_

It was the day Alex and I had our first kiss together, he thought.

The computer pinging and I immediantly sprang up running to the computer. It was Alex.

I read it out loud "_ Nate, I'm going to give you a single chance to make it up. If things don't work out it's goodbye, forever."_

I sprang with joy and danced around like a little boy." Dude, is there something we should know?" Shane asked while he and Jason stood in the doorway.

"Absolutely Nothing" Nate answered grinning.


	6. Plans

Oh my gosh , I'm sorry .I just read the story over and realized it's all messed up. If you have recently read chapter 5 you will see my mistake. It says he was in the hospital and such. So the chapter is deleted. It wasn't important anyway so forget all about it okay?

Thank you for the reviews and I will like to give most of the credit to the real writer who wrote and started the story of Chapter 1, MidnightLove07.

_

Narrator Point of View

"Really?"Shane replied", the last time you did that dance it was because Alex and you were going.."

Nate stayed silent. He absolutely hated it when his brothers tried to butt into his personal life." No dude, I just uh, got us a gig at some place." Nate said trying to cover it up.

"Whatever you say man, whatever you say," Jason said ,his voice fading while he and Shane walked away.

Nate turned around and disabled all the cameras he had set up on his computer monitor , tomorrow on he planned to go over to her house and _really_ disconnect them.

__

Alex

She stared at her cell phone at it ringed for the third time, it was Nate. She debated on whether to answer it._Yes, no, yes no, ugh ok yes._

"Hello?" She said after a few seconds.

"Um hey," He replied." Are you doing anything tonight? I wanted to know if you wanted to go out..."

Alex was thrilled," Sure! I'd love to."

"Ok. Pick you up at 8ish?" He asked.

"Sure, see you then" She hung up.

**Sorry to cut it short. But I'm looking for a Beta reader to improve my writing in some stories. Please and thank you. PM me if you are interested.**


	7. Getting Ready

Hey ,I decided to update because today is my birthday! I'm 13 now, so let's see if my writing has improved. Eh?

Normal Point Of View 

Nate looked for a place for the boys to play at, which wasn't hard because she was superstars! Any place would want them to play so it didn't matter.

They both were very excited for their _little _date. Alex hadn't been out on a date in ages. So she hoped it would go smoothly. Her last date was with Dean Moriarri ,also their last because he had broken up with her. Nate.. well his last date was with Miley which is never too fun.

Nate had planned making it a night to remember ,which it would be.

_

With Alex

She was getting ready, putting on dark mascara and some light eye-liner with a bit of eye shadow. Alex wore a red and black striped tank with a black 4 button up vest ,as for pants she wore dark blue Abercombie skinny jeans with converse.

She truly had to say, looked amazing.

_

With Nate

Nate was already ready ,standing infront of his mirror looking at his reflection. He looked at himself. He was wearing a black jacket with a t- shirt and dark blue jeans and Italian black shoes. It was simple when you said He looked hot. Because he knew and so did everyone else.

He got his cell phone and left.

_

With Alex

_Ring Ring!_

It was Nate,she answered it. "Hey ," she said looking outside her window.

"Im on my way ," replied Nate

"Ok, see you then," Alex replied back.

She hoped everything would go alright..

Please review! I have registration and my party today so I should probably update tomorrow!Thanks!


	8. The Date

Normal Point of view 

Alex waited in her bedroom on the second floor looking out her window. She assumed that Nate would pick her up on foot or driven by his parents since that's the way they always did it, but when she saw a white jaguar pull up in front of her house she didn't think it would be Nate.

She casually walked down the stairs as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she yelled so no one would go answer the door. As she approached the door she fixed her hair and put a smile on her face.

Alex opened the door to see Nate, standing there looking as good as ever. "Hi," he said .Alex replied back by saying Hello and gave him a quick hug.

"So are you ready," he seemed excited.

"I sure am," she was just as eager as him.

He led her outside to his car opening the door for her, which made her blush. She got in and Nate ran to the other side to get in himself. "So where are we going?" she asked as he started to drive off.

"Just to the movies," he smiled, "what do you want to see?"

Alex was thrilled she hadn't gone to the movies since well, just about forever, "Well, I kind of wanted to see the new movie 'All about Steve'."

"Yeah, I wanted to see that also" Nate said.

It got kinda awkward because they weren't talking... one way to break the silence.

Alex's P.O.V.

_It got kind of quiet after what he said... maybe I should say something? Ok here goes nothing..._

I cleared my throat, and said, "So ...how was touring the world?" I knew that was the right when his appearance brightened up at the sound of it.

"It was so awesome! I went to so many places and saw so many sights, and the thrill of performing was great!" he replied, his voice full of excitement.

after the date he drove her home  
Nates P.O.V.  
_okay so I bring her to the front door right? Yeah, that's what happens in every movie.__  
_at her front door  
"Well, I had a really great time today." she said

"Yeah me too it was a really good movie." I replied

"So, thanks for taking me, ill repay you someday" she thanked me with a smile

"Or you could repay me right now." I replied in a low whisper while leaning in

"I'd like that" she said when our face were and inch apart

I then kissed her through a smile and went home.

**Thanks! I want to thank my new co-writer, Katie. She edited and wrote the ending and it came out great. Thanks again !!Reviews please,7 for next chapter :Do**


End file.
